A Chibis Revenge
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Chibi Kami is tired of being picked on and Chibi Chachamaru is tired of seeing it. After one more prank Chibi Kami snaps, and with the help of Chibi Chachamaru gets revenge on Chibi Hyde and Chibi Miyavi.


Title: A Chibi's Revenge  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour?/general

Rating: pg 13

Warnings: Chibis, paint, paintball guns and stupidity

Pairing: Chibi Klaha/Chibi Mana, Chibi Kozi/Chibi Yu~ki, Chibi Ruki/Chibi Reita, Chibi Hyde/Chibi Gackt  
Summary: Chibi Kami is tired of being picked on and Chibi Chachamaru is tired of seeing it. After one more prank Chibi Kami snaps, and with the help of Chibi Chachamaru gets revenge on Chibi Hyde and Chibi Miyavi.

Notes: This is just a random little thing I came up with one day.

And thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their days to review my other works, which means so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Chibi Kami walked through the large house he shared with many of his fellow jrockers humming happily.

"Whatcha humming Kami?" Chibi Ruki asked falling into step with him.

"Ghost." Was the simple reply.

"Ooooh. Where ya goin?" The blonde asked. Chibi Kami looked suspiciously at Chibi Ruki before shrugging.

"My room, why?"

"Just wondering. Bye!" Chibi Ruki said quickly walking away. Chibi Kami just shrugged, he was used to being picked on by now.

"Kami, where are you going?" Chibi Mana asked from his own doorway.

"Sheesh, I'm going to my room. Why does it matter?" Chibi Kami asked with a sigh.

"Oh, no reason is all." Mana said smirking smugly. Chibi Kami sniffled before running to his room. Upon opening the door he screamed as two cans of paint fell on him before he heard familiar laughing behind him. Turning around and opening one eye he began to cry when he saw almost all the inhabitants of the house standing around laughing as they knew it would happen.

"It's not funny!" Chibi Kami cried, tears mingling with black and pink paint on his cheeks.

"Yes it is!" Chibi Gackt exclaimed before doubling over in laughter again.

"Who did it?" A voice cried from behind the others. Chibi Chachamaru pushed his way past the others, intent on finding out what damage had been caused this time. When he saw his best friends' condition he rounded on the chibis.

"Alright, who was it?" He cried.

"Hyde and Miyavi!" Chibi Hizaki piped up still laughing. Chibi Chachamaru roared and grabbed the two laughing chibis by their shirts.

"Why were you playing with him so much if this was your motive the whole time?" Chibi Chachamaru asked.

"Because he's such a child and we wanted to see if he'd really cry or not." Chibi Hyde answered. Chibi Miyavi nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I can't believe you two!" Chibi Chachamaru cried releasing the two shorter chibis. Turning back to Chibi Kami he sighed before pulling the tall chibi towards the bathroom.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Am…am I really that childish?" Chibi Kami asked quietly. Chibi Chachamaru sighed before nodding.

"Yes, you are very childish. But that's just who you are."

"Why are they so mean to me? I've never done anything to them so why Cha?" Chibi Kami pleaded. Chibi Chachamaru hung his head in shame.

"I don't know why. Come on, let's get you cleaned.

* * *

"It won't come out!" Chibi Kami screamed some two hours later from the bathroom. Chibi Klaha winced at the cry that followed and Chibi Chachamarus mumbled curses.

"Is it gonna come out?" Chibi Klaha asked opening the door. With anger Chibi Kami lobbed a large brush at the raven haired chibi singer before turning his head away.

"Kami-sama I was just wondering if it was coming out of his hair or not."

"Did you know they had this planned?" Chibi Chachamaru asked. Chibi Klaha hung his head in shame and nodded.

"Yeah we knew when they first started hanging out with him. They had planned it from the start."

Chibi Kami felt ready to cry but let it go, instead waving Chibi Klaha off.

"They are so mean to you!" Chibi Chachamaru cried.

"I'm used to it so don't worry." Chibi Kami shrugged.

"You shouldn't be used to it. No one should be. They're horribly cruel." Chibi Chachamaru seethed wrapping arms around his best friend.

"It's okay Chacha. I'll be fine it'll come out right?"

* * *

"NOOOOOO! MY HAIR!" Chibi Gackt heard from the bathroom. When he entered he saw a sobbing Chibi Kami staring in the mirror and an unconscious Chibi Chachamaru laying on the ground behind the distraught chibi.

"What's the matter Kami?" Chibi Gackt asked.

"My hairs ruined! The paint wont come out!" Chibi Kami screamed. Chibi Gackt looked sheepish before smiling smugly.

"Oh…I'm sorry then I spose. I'll leave you too it then." Turning to walk away he missed the devilish spark in chibi Kami's eyes. Just as chibi Gackt made it to the door chibi Kami leaped at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Get off me Kami!" Chibi Gackt cried. Chibi Kami shook his head.

"Not till you apologize." He growled. Chibi Gackt sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going too happen." Chibi Kami sighed before crawling off the other chibi.

"Fine. Leave me alone now." He mumbled. Chibi Gackt turned and walked out quickly before the other chibi decided to tackle him again.

Chibi Kami sniffed, looking at his ruined hair. With determination he stood, running a brush through his hair, wincing at the tangles he found before wetting a cloth and rubbing it on Chachas neck and face to wake him.

"Wake up Chacha." He whispered patting the other chibis face. Chibi Chachamaru's nose scrunched up cutely and he opened one eye.

"You gonna hit me again?" He asked. Chibi Kami smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Nope. Not gonna hit you again. I'm sorry for the first time."

"S'ok." Chibi Chachamaru said sitting up.

"I'm gonna get them back Chacha." Chibi Kami said a smirk gracing his face.

"How so?" Chibi Chachamaru asked. Chibi Kamis smirk just grew.

* * *

Chibi Hyde and Chibi Miyavi were playing ball two days later when Chibi Kami took action.

"Ouch!" Chibi Hyde cried. Dropping the ball he was playing with caramel eyes widened at the paint stain and welt that marred the flesh of his bare arm.

"What's wro-Ouch!" Chibi Miyavi exclaimed. Looking down he starred wide-eyed at the paint stained welt on his leg. From a different direction another paint ball was shot, hitting Chibi Hyde as another hit Chibi Miyavi at the same time. Soon the two chibis were under near constant fire, both crying and running toward the house. Once the two were in the safety of the house Chibi Kami and Chibi Chachamaru emerged from the surrounding shrubbery, both with satisfied grins adorning their faces.

"Thank you Chacha." Chibi Kami said with a warm smile. Chibi Chachamaru nodded before they began to walk in the house, paint guns at their sides.

"I don't know who it was but it hurts and my hair is ruined!" Chibi Hyde screamed as Chibi Gackt tried to wipe the paint off the smaller chibis arms.

"I know it hurts but stop moving." Chibi Gackt snapped.

Chibi Miyavi just sniffled as Chibi Uruha gently dabbed at the welts.

"That was fun Chacha. We should do it again sometime." Chibi Kami said loudly.

"I agree. It was fun. Did you see their faces?" Chibi Chachamaru exclaimed making Chibi Kami giggle.

"So fun!" Chibi Kami cried as the two made their way into the living room. Chibi Hyde's jaw dropped when he saw the paint guns at their sides.

"You were the ones who shot at us!" HE screamed.

"That's right! Call it payback for everything you do too me! I'm so sick of being your victim!" Chibi Kami yelled. The chibis in the room looked at him in a mixture of shock and anger.

"You still didn't have to shoot them with paint balls." Chibi Mana whispered.

"It's the only way they'll ever learn. I'm sick of it all." Chibi Kami growled.

"I'm sorry Kami. It was all just for play. I never realized it hurt you as bad as it did. You would always just cry and be done with it. I didn't know it stayed with you like it does. I'm sorry." Chibi Miyavi said hanging his head.

"S'ok Myv." Chibi Kami smiled. Chibi Chachamaru sent a look towards Chibi Hyde who merely snorted and crossed his arms. Chibi Gackt smacked his head, causing a yelp.

"Fine. Sorry." The small chibi said unhappily. Chibi Kami smiled brightly.

"S'ok!" He exclaimed before scampering off happily.

Chibi Chachamaru watched him go with a happy smile only fading when he heard an outraged cry.

"HYDE! MIYAVI!" and saw a syrup and feather covered Chibi Kami run around the corner.

~Owari~


End file.
